The present invention is related to the long-term storage of spent fuel that has been removed from a nuclear reactor, and more particularly, to a spent fuel storage cask having a basket which supports the spent fuel and which dissipates heat generated by the spent fuel. The basket includes a plurality of grid assemblies which provide storage slots for the spent fuel and which conduct heat to the walls of the cask.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical fuel assembly 20 for supplying nuclear fuel to a reactor. Assembly 20 includes a bottom nozzle 22 and a top nozzle 24, between which are disposed elongated fuel rods 26. Each fuel rod 26 includes a cylindrical housing made of a zirconium alloy such as commercially available "Zircalloy-4", and is filled with pellets of fissionable fuel enriched with U-235. Within the assembly of fuel rods 26, tubular guides (not shown) are disposed between nozzles 22 and 24 to accommodate movably mounted control rods (not illustrated) and measuring instruments (not illustrated). The ends of these tubular guides are attached to nozzles 22 and 24 to form a skeletal support for fuel rods 26, which are not permanently attached to nozzles 22 and 24. Grid members 28 have apertures through which fuel rods 26 and the tubular guides extend to bundle these elements together. Commercially available fuel assemblies for pressurized water reactors include between 179 and 264 fuel rods, depending upon the particular design. A typical fuel assembly is about 4.1 meters long, about 19.7 cm wide, and has a mass of about 585 kg, but it will be understood that the precise dimensions vary from one fuel assembly design to another.
After a service life of about 3 years in a pressurized water reactor, the U-235 enrichment of a fuel assembly 20 is depleted. Furthermore, a variety of fission products, having various half-lives, are present in rods 26. These fission products generate intense radioactivity and heat when assemblies 20 are removed from the reactor, and accordingly the assemblies 20 are moved to a pool containing boron salts dissolved in water (hereinafter "borated water") for short-term storage. Such a pool is designated by reference number 30 in FIG. 2.
Pool 30 is typically 12.2 meters deep. A number of spent fuel racks 32 positioned at the bottom of pool 30 are provided with storage slots 34 to vertically accommodate fuel assemblies 20. A cask pad 36 is located at the bottom of pool 30.
During the period when fuel assemblies 20 are stored in pool 30, the composition of the spent fuel in rods 26 changes. Isotopes with short half-lives decay, and consequently the proportion of fission products having relatively long half-lives increases. Accordingly, the level of radioactivity and heat generated by a fuel assembly 20 decreases relatively rapidly for a period and eventually reaches a state wherein the heat and radioactivity decrease very slowly. Even at this reduced level, however, rods 26 must be reliably isolated from the environment for the indefinite future.
Dry storage casks provide one form of long-term storage for the spent fuel. After the heat generated by each fuel assembly 20 falls to a predetermined amount--such as 0.5 to 1.0 kilowatt per assembly, after perhaps 10 years of storage in pool 30--an opened cask is lowered to pad 36. By remote control the spent fuel is transferred to the cask, which is then sealed and drained of borated water. The cask can then be removed from pool 30 and transported to an above-ground storage area for long-term storage.
The requirements which must be imposed on such a cask are rather severe. The cask must be immune from chemical attack during long-term storage. Furthermore, it must be sufficiently rugged mechanically to avoid even tiny ruptures or fractures during long-term storage and during transportation, when the cask might be subjected to rough treatment or accidents such as drops. Moreover, the cask must be able to transmit heat generated by the spent fuel to the environment while nevertheless shielding the environment from radiation generated by the spent fuel. The temperature of the rods 26 must be kept below a maximum temperature, such as 375.degree. C., to prevent deterioration of the zirconium alloy housing. Provisions must also be made to ensure that a chain reaction cannot be sustained within the cask; that is, that the effective criticality factor K.sub.eff remains less than one so that a self-sustaining reaction does not occur. These requirements impose stringent demands upon the cask, which must fulfill its storage function in an utterly reliable manner.